Oh my JOSH!
by loveandchaos89
Summary: An average girl who just recently got proposed to meets her celebrity crush Josh Segarra on her way to a girls trip in NY. Will they meet and things start to heat up? Or will they remain as two people who met and enjoy the same interests such as wrestling.


Arriving at LAX airport, today was the day. Today my girls and I were finally heading to New York, a much needed celebration trip.

I should probably start by explaining the celebration right? Well a week ago my two year boyfriend had finally popped the question and we were heading down our path of ever after. That's what they call it nowadays anyway.

My girls had planned this trip months in advance as a girls trip but little did we all know it would turn into a "let's celebrate Claire's engagement to Trent because damn it took him long enough to ask."

Trent pulled us up to the drop off spot as the girls jumped out immediately.

"You excited babe?" He asked. I laughed. "Nah, going to New York is so okay. No biggie." I hit him in the arm playfully as I smiled, "Of course I'm excited! You know how long I've wanted to go!" We jumped out of the car as I saw the girls start grabbing the bags out of the trunk.

"Woohoo New York here we come!" Ashley yelled. We all laughed as Trent shut the trunk. The girls started heading in as he helped pull my suitcases on the sidewalk. "I'm going to miss you babe." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I'm going to miss you too." I leaned in as well, as our lips graced upon each other's mouth.

I watched as he jumped back into the car and waved goodbye. I took in a deep breath as I headed in the airport, excited for the beginning of an unexpected fairytale week. What is that you may ask? You'll have to wait and see.

Suitcases were checked in, our tickets were scanned as we headed to our gate. I can't believe this day has finally come.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Anyone want anything?" Ashley asked. "I'll come with!" Breann exclaimed. "Claire you want anything?" I shook my head no as they walked off on their way. I turned my way to the gate as I gasped at the sight in front of me. _Oh.. my.. gosh. No. No_ _way!_ It was him. He sat there in the corner, short black hair, clean cut beard. Damn he looked even better in person. He had on these blue jeans with holes in his knees with a NY Yankees hat on his head. His chest ever so perfectly outlined through his NWO T Shirt. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was truly perfect. TV didn't do him justice to what I saw in front of me. I knew I needed to say hi, I dreamt of the day I would finally get to meet him. But I also knew, he probably didn't want to be bothered. _Well Claire, at least you wore make up._

"Claire... you okay?" I heard Ashley ask. I shook my head. "Mmmm nope. Not at all." I whispered. "Why are you acting weird? Who are you staring at?" She asked in concern. I hit her arm in excitement as I leaned into her ear. "You see that guy over there in the Yankees hat?" I looked back at him as I said this, really just an excuse to keep looking. "Uh yeah? Who is he?" I rolled my eyes. "Omg Ashley... seriously?" She laughed. "What are you guys looking at?!" Breann asked as she walked up to us. "I bet Breann will know! Do you see that guy in the Yankees hat?" I asked as I looked at her. Her eyes lit up as she covered her mouth in surprise. "You know huh?! Now you understand why I'm staring!" I exclaimed.

"Can one of you tell me who it is?!" Ashley yelled. Breann leaned into her ear, "That's Josh Segarra!" By the looks of her face, she had no idea who he was. I slapped my hand over my face. "Omg Ashley. He's in Arrow! He plays Prometheus." Ashley's mouth moved in an O movement as she chuckled. "Oh my gosh. He's that hot guy you're obsessed with Claire! Right? He's also the villain in Arrow but mostly you're cute obsession." We all laughed as she pushed me in front of her. "You have to go talk to him! You haven't shut up about him in months! Go or I'll go get him for you!"

I knew she was right, right about everything actually. I knew if I didn't go up to him I wouldn't only regret it but would be completely embarrassed by Ashley.

I started walking over to him as every step my heart skipped harder and harder. My legs started to get weak as my hands started to sweat. This was it. I was finally gonna meet him. I watched as his head lifted up, his baby blue eyes looked right at me as he smiled. "Hi... how are you?" He asked. _Oh shit. How am I? How am I though? Am I okay? Shit. Say something Claire._

"I'm.. I'm.. good. How are you?" I asked nervously. He chuckled. "I'm obviously doing better than you. Nervous I assume?" _Oh shit. He knows. He knows I'm freaking nervous. Run. Run Claire._

"Not to sound weird or anything but I noticed you over there with your friends, I'm assuming, and could tell you were looking at me and I'm guessing you're a fan?" _Damn. He did know. Add smart as fuck to the list of why I'm crushing so hard_.

I nodded. "To be completely honest I'm a fan of you being a fan of wrestling. Don't get me wrong I loved your character in Arrow and you did an amazing job but the fact you love WWE is so attractive." _Did I just say attractive?! The hell is wrong with me?!_

"I mean... it's another reason to be a fan." _Yeah Claire that sounded much better. Totally._ He smiled, his perfect white teeth glistened. "Well thank you. You like wrestling too?" He asked while keeping his eyes on me. I nodded. "Yeah of course. I've been a fan since I was a little girl. Obsessed actually." I sat down next to him as my nerves started to disappear. "I watch every week like it's a religion. My parents got me into it and hopefully someday my future kids will be too."

I watched as he turned towards me and leaned to the side of the seat. "It's so great to meet another wrestling fan." I smiled. "I know right? It's so rare for that to happen. I'm Claire by the way." I extended my hand out as he extended his. "Josh, but obviously you know that already." We both laughed as we held onto each other's hand for a little longer. I smiled as I put my hair behind my ear and slowly took my hand off of his.

"So... I'm guessing you're on your way to NY?" I asked, trying to not make things awkward.

"Yeah. I live there actually. Are you?" He asked as he kept his position in the chair and leaving his eyes on mine.

"Yeah actually my friends and I are going for a girls trip slash celebration trip. I'm excited." I watched as his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Celebration? May I ask what for?" I nodded as I lifted my left hand up to my face flashing my engagement ring in front of him. He covered his mouth in awe as he then placed his hand on my knee. "Oh my god! Congrats! I hope he loves wrestling just like you do." I chuckled as I shook my head no. "Nah, he doesn't." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay neither does my wife." _Wife. I knew that shouldn't hit me so hard, especially since I'm engaged, but damn._ I felt like that teenager that finds out her celebrity crush is taken and her heart is breaking. _But I'm fine. Yeah. Totally fine_. "Oh. She doesn't? Well looks like we met for a reason right?" _Wait. That sounded wrong. Oh shit. He's gonna take that so wrong._

"You know something, you're right Claire. It has been a pleasure meeting you. Now wouldn't it be funny if we ended up seating next to each other on the plane?" I smiled. "Yeah.. that would be crazy." _I guess he didn't take it wrong. Not at all._ He slid his fingers over his mouth as he cracked a smile. "We could just sit on the flight and talk about wrestling, if that doesn't sound like fun I don't know what does."

"Flight 421 to New York City will start to board in 15 minutes, we will start with first class and so on. Thank you for flying Southwest, we hope you enjoy your flight." I looked over at the attendant as she finished. This trip was 15 minutes away from beginning but being next to Josh, this felt like the only vacation I needed.


End file.
